Going in Blind
by percyjacksonsister98
Summary: An accident left Tetra blind only the founding League members, Robin, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow know. She is assigned a mission after five years of inactivity that ends badly.A new villain escapes from her containment area and is causing trouble. Tetra is the only one with the know how to stop this new threat. She must tell her painful past in order to stop her own mother.
1. Preface

This is my first Young Justice story. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

On to the story!

"Home at last." I thought as the Zeta tube announced my arrival.

"Does that ever shut up?" asked an annoyed Artemis.

"No I tried to turn it off." said Robin.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Hey Arty." said Wally while zooming by me whispering

"Roy is here." to me as he passed by.

"I still don't see why you are giving them this mission, and sending her along. She could get them killed easily." I heard a very annoyed Roy.

"Because she is the only one with the knowledge to get them in and out without getting them killed." growled Batman. "Team meeting now. You will be doing an armed mission. Red Arrow has volunteered to go along with you. You will be going to Gotham city. Two-Face and Joker have escaped and they are trying to free She-ra, a former colleague of theirs. They have hostages. Your mission is to stop them and free the hostages. Tetra, you will be going along with them to get the Team inside the laboratory and get to her holding area, and you are in charge of this mission." Batman said as Red Arrow growled.

"But couldn't I do that from here?" I asked knowing that I was questioning the mission but come on I have been of the field for over five years and he wants me to go along with them. Has he lost his mind!

"No, due to the area's protection system it cannot be done from here. Understood?" Batman said sternly.

"Yes." I answered reluctantly.

"Lets go." whispered Robin.

"Wait we need a plan first." I hissed.

"Aqualad, Miss M, and Artemis stay in the Bio-ship because we will have to make a very fast exit, if this works.

"Why aren't we using a mind link." asked Artemis.

"Because the area has an invisible shield around it that's cuts off all physic and radio connections. Robin and Ro...OUCH." I scowled because he elbowed me hard in the side. "Red Arrow are going to cause a distraction while you guys." I said pointing to those who are on the Bio-ship. "Are going to come in through the shield after I get part of the shield down. KF and Superboy are going to the hostages out to the Bio-ship. I will come help once I rig the area to blow because it is only good for one time use and it can be repeatedly hacked and has the potential to blow up the world if set wrong. Everyone got it?" I asked.

"Yep" said Kid Flash.

"Ok" said Robin Artemis and Miss Martian.

"Yes, Tetra" said Aqualad. Red Arrow and Superboy grunted.

"Ok, lets go.". I said.

When we all got to our positions. My group was outside the door from the main room. That is when things got interesting.

"Why are we waiting; let's kill them before the brats show up." The Joker said impatiently.

"Patience, we will but now we need them as bait." I heard a voice more than evil, it was almost kind. That is when the distraction started. Robin and Red Arrow were really doing a good job at that. Superboy and Kid Flash had already gotten most of the hostages free and on the Bio-ship.

"KF, are they all out of the blast zone? I yelled to him.

"Yes" he said as he ran to me.

"Ahh! I screamed as I was hit by someone.

"Well, well,well; looky what we have here. Don't you remember me dear?" The voice asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Get out of here, Team; now!" I yelled to them.

"Naughty girl, mommy should have taught you better." She said. I realized who that was and ran to the nearest panel and Robin and Red Arrow came over to keep her away from me.

"Get out NOW!" I told them.

"No." They said in unison.

"GET NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER! I yelled sternly.

They were on the Bio-ship as I entered the last code and ran towards the exit. I was almost out of the shield when it exploded. I blacked out from the force of the blow.

WAS IT CRASH, WHELMING, MODE, OR ASTEROUS!

Please review!

e5eb632b-516a-43bf-99ca-b52b545d8fc7

Y2:e5eb632b-516a-43bf-99ca-b52b545d8fc7

. ?id=445865


	2. Chapter 1

I will try to post once a week. But i will no always be able to. I WILL DO IT TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY. and a shout out to mgann the first reviewer,favoriter, and follower. THANKS MGANN! :D

Disclaimer: Would you be here if you owned Young Justice? I wouldn't be.

"Ugh" I groaned as I started to wake up.

"You're awake!" I heard Robin say happily.

"What happened?" I asked trying to find some clue as to what had happened after the mission.

"After we left in the Bio-ship, we dropped the hostages off, and went back for you. On the way back, the base blew with you still inside. The force of the blow almost killed you and would have if we didn't get you out of there." Robin said in a comforting tone. Batman walked in the room just as Robin had finished telling me what happened.

"Robin, go to the Team and inform them that she has woken up." Batman said to his young partner. Robin quickly left to tell the news. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SENDING THEM AWAY FROM THE BASE WITH YOU STILL THERE!" Batman yelled, but then his tone softened just a bit. "It could have killed you and them. Due to you sending them off, She Ra has now escaped and has her eyes on the Team." He half yelled half growled at me.

"HECK! YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT!" I yelled at him. Yes I know yelling at Batman is not the best idea but still, here he is blaming me for She Ra's escape when it was that or have the Team killed. "I WAS AWARE OF WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I DID OR DIDN'T SEND THEM! JUST BECAUSE I'M BLIND DOESN'T MEAN I'M STUPID!" I yelled at him.

"Marykate." said Roy strictly coming in the room. "I agree with Batman, what you did was reckless and unnecessary." He said.

"Sorry you feel that way but you two put me in charge of the mission. So I did as I saw fit." I half yelled at them.

"MABYE YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO WACTH DUTY IN THE TOWER FOR ANOTHER YEAR AND SEE HOW YOU ARE THEN!" yelled Roy no longer keeping his temper together.

"I WOULD RATHER GO BACK AND LIVE WITH HER THAN STAY HERE!" I yelled at them on the verge of tears.

"ROY!" Batman growled while giving him the Bat-glare. "That would be unnecessary. Marykate you will need to inform the Team on the situation." Batman said to us, his voice normal.

"Okay" I said and Roy left.

"Tetra." called Megan seeing me come through the door.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kaldur.

"Better than I was." I admitted.

"Who was that woman that attacked us? What does she want?" Artemis demanded. "Those questions can wait." Robin said, coming over to me.

"You need to tell the others." he whispered to me and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Get the Team in here; bring Roy and Zatanna too. They will need to know as well." I told them. A few minutes later all were present.

"I'm not going to say it again. But who was that person and what does she want?" Artemis again asked with a bit more attitude this time.

"I know Artemis just said what is on everyone's mind. That was She Ra and she is my mother." I said with my head down.

Sorry this is so short but it was the only place i could think of to stop this chapter.

Please review. I want to know how this story is.


	3. Chapter 2

**SO SORRY! I feel so BAD that I haven't updated.**

**DISCLAIMER: I wouldn't be here writing this if I owned Young Justice.**

Tetra's POV

"That was She Ra and she is my mother" I said with my head down waiting for the Team's outbursts to come.

"Wait, what?" asked Artemis as being the first one to recover from the blow. I brought my head up. She gave me a look of shock and understanding.

"I can't believe that they haven't started to yell yet. They're taking this way better than the League did." I thought.

"Why isn't Red Arrow shocked at this?" asked Megan seeing Red Arrow not even phased by this information. I saw what she was talking about not a sign of being shocked or stunned which Wally and Robin had surprisingly remembered to be like.

"Well, he um sorta … kinda knew." I said unsure. "Did anyone else know about this?" asked Kaldur. "Yes. The founding League members, Wally, and Robin all know." I said with a tear running down my cheek.

"HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD US?" Superboy yelled at me.

"The League forbade me from telling you that or anything that contains to my past." I said in a very calm voice with a few more tears falling. "ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS TELL YOU! I know from experience that disobeying the League is not the best idea, especially with information this sensitive." I half-yelled/spoke, no longer trying to hold back tears. I ran out the room running to my room in the cave.

I got to my room and locked the door. I flopped down on the bed hugging my legs crying. "All I wanted was to tell you that. That is all I wanted since the first day I met you." I wispered to myself. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

Nobody's POV

"Way to go Conner. You made her run off." said Artemis to Conner with her "yelling-at-Wally" voice.

"Robin, Red Arrow, and Wally go check on her. She will be more likely to come back to one of you than one of us." said Kaldur with well hidden worry in his voice. The boys nodded in reply and ran after her.

**Sorry this is so short. I am again sorry that I have not updated in a while. Please review. Reviews = happy author. Happy author works better and longer.**

**Beta Note: My fault for this being delayed longer than it should have been. I forgot to return it to Percy**


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, it wouldn't have had a five year time jump between season one and two. Unfortunately, it did, so therefore I must not own it.

Robin's POV

Roy, Wally, and I ran off after Tetra once the Team had let us go. We ran to her room on the opposite side of the Cave. Man, I should have gone to her when she was fighting her tears. I am a horrible friend. No, not just a friend anymore; her boyfriend. We reached the door in almost record time.

"So what do we do?" asked Wally. Roy smacked him on the head.

"Knock, Kid Stupid." Roy said annoyed with Wally. Wally knocked, we waited for a reply, but none came.

"Tetra are you alright." I asked.

"Try the door." I mouthed to Wally and Roy.

"Da … drat, its locked." said Roy.

"Move." Wally told him as he approached the door, trying to open it to no avail.

"Quit before you break something, … again." I told Wally. I then started to hack the panel near her door.

"Deadlocked. She knew we would try this." I informed them.

"Well we tried. Lets go back and tell the Team." Roy said leading the way.

Once we were back with the Team, we saw all of our mentors standing in the room. Flash was the first to notice us.

"Well?" asked Flash.

"Deadlocked." I replied.

"Great. That is just great." whined I mean said Green Arrow, while having what seemed to be a glaring contest ageist Roy.

"So um what do we do now?" Wally asked breaking the prolonged salience.

"This just came in there has been major break outs from Arkham and Bell Reve." said Batman.

"Ok mission. SWEET!" said Wally. We then loaded up and headed out

Tetra's POV

I woke up from my crying fit. "I want to go out to the rest but they probably hate me now.". I went over to the door and headed to the briefing room where I left everyone. As I arrive I see no one is there.

"Great, Kathy you scared them all off." I walked off to the zeta tubes and zetad to an ally in Gotham and proceed to head to Selena's house. As I was walking to her house I saw a news paper and saw the date.

"May 3, 2011! I HAVE BEEN IN THAT ROOM FIVE DAYS! Selena is going to kill me."

A/N: I know this is short but I am having problems with writer's block so this is what I was able to turn out. IDEA'S ARE APPERCEATTED! I WILL TRY TO THE BEST OF MY ABBILITY TO USE ALL SUGGESTIONS! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 4

Hi guys! So who is Selena? Was I the only one who cried when YJ ended?

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice other wise it would have never been canceled and Wally would still be with us.

Tetra's POV

I arrived at Selena's house entered via window.

"So you decided to come back finally?" said a voice from the door way.

"Sorry... I um..." I started to say before Selena interrupted.

"Did you ever think about calling? I was worried half to death. Thanks to Bats, I now know why you haven't been here. I shouldn't have to ask Leauge members where you are." Selena ranted. "Go upstairs and change out of that rugged uniform. I want to introduce you to my fiancée and his ward tonight and the least you can do is look presentable" said Selena. "Also in the closet is something for you." she said with a smirk on her face.

I went upstairs to my room. It was just the way I left it. There were newspaper clippings everywhere; parts of what might have been a toaster … once; a bunch of old files all over a table. Good to be home. I went over to the wall covered in nothing but news article clippings. Countless hours of research on these walls. Just about everything in my life is up on these walls. My mother becoming She-Ra, the formation of the Justice League, Kathleen making her own reputation, all of that was what the people saw me as, not who I am.

I went over to the closet door. In the middle of the neatly organized closet was a chair with a dress. The dress was a strapless, knee length, navy blue that faded to black. I went to put it on and saw a note fall out, which I grabbed. It said _I hope you like it._ I smiled as I went to change.

"Kathy!" yelled Selena up the stairs.

"Coming!" I answered. I looked at myself in the mirror for the last time wishing I could see my refection. My hair was up in a twisted bun, the dress looked like it had been made just for me, with black 2 inch heels. I then left my room and ran down the hall to the stairs. I then hopped on the railing and slid down.

"Kathleen." Selena scowled. We went down to the car, because apparently we were meeting her fiancee at a party.

"So um what is my stage name going to be; because we obviously can't tell my real one?" I said just remembering.

"How about… you're my niece coming to live with me due to your parents being murdered." Selena suggested. "So in other words I come here after my parent die because I have nowhere else to go. That is a sappy story but it would work." I said while smirking.

"Hey you asked me." said Selena. "So that takes care of a back story but what of my name?" I asked.

"Use the one you told that team you're on." Selena said.

"Mary Kate Lakes?" I asked not sure.

"Yes. And we are here." Selena said. We got out of the car onto a red carpet. The minute I stepped out, cameras started flashing; the press was shouting questions about who I was. I was overwhelmed in seconds. Selena came up behind me.

"Walk and don't stop until we get inside," Selena whispered to me. We walked at a brisk pace until we reached the door. Once inside,

"What was all that?" I whispered to Selena.

"That was what a red carpet party is like." she whispered back. "Let's go find my fiancée." she said.

"Okay." I said with a laugh. A few minutes later Selena and I had found them. "Hello Bruce, Richard." Selena said.

"Hello Selena, you look stunning." Bruce said.

"I would like to introduce my niece, Mary Kate Lakes; she had come to live with me after her parent were killed." Selena said. At least it is a good cover story.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mary Kate. I am Bruce Wayne and this is my ward Dick Grayson." Bruce said.

"A pleasure to meet you both." I said with a smile.

"Why don't you and Dick go get to know each other?" Selena suggested seeing us both uncomfortable.

"Okay." Dick said while he extended his hand out to me. I took it and we quickly left them. He led me to the balcony no one was out there.

"I'm sorry about your parents." He said with understanding. _He is so cute. WAIT YOU LOVE ROBIN, but he is Robin. But he doesn't know that Lakes is Tetra._

"Nobody could have prevented it." I said.

"I um know how hard it can be to talk about it but how did they die?" He asked with worry that he offended me.

"My dad was killed in the war with Iraq. My mom then committed suicide after learning about my dad. I never really knew ether of them. They traveled a lot." I told him.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind, and they put a rag over my mouth and nose. I then passed out.


End file.
